Musings from the Stone Student
by Essande
Summary: Written because it was my head and because that stone student in the shop in Domina bugs me. It serves no purpose.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Mana, I just play it a lot.

Author's Note: If anyone wants to continue this short story, fine by me because I'm not.

Musings from the Stone Student

Rachel used to come in everyday to say hello, she didn't know me…nor did she know why I was here. I don't think her parents even knew I was there, standing in there shop day in and day out, watching travelers and locals visit them. Rachel doesn't come around any more, she said goodbye to me one day and commented that when she came back she would finally get to hear my voice. She also said something about a rocket ship but at that point I had stopped listening. I guessed that she was going to Geo to learn magic and I was hoping that she wouldn't be turned to stone like me before she could come back. After she left, no one came into the shop for…well I don't know how many days.

When you can only observe, when you can't feel, time doesn't mean much to you but I can tell you it seemed like eternity until I saw Rachel's mother open the shop. She seemed disheartened about something but I couldn't ask her what. I wanted to though, I've have so many questions to ask ever since I was petrified but I've been this way so long I wonder if I can even ask them when—if Rachel ever finds a way to reverse the effects. This is of course also granting that she comes back.

As I sit here gathering dust I notice Ketta and Sion walk in. They're not exactly locals, living just outside the town but they visit Domina and this shop so often I've added them to the mental list of the locale I keep in my head. I know their names and where they live because Ketta and Jennifer talk…a lot. Sion, the lucky devil, always conveniently slips out the back of the store as soon as those two start gabbing. Though sometimes they do talk about interesting things. Ketta visits Geo from time to time so I'm always informed that my one chance at life isn't a fancy statue.

Neither Ketta nor Sion ever mentions me when they talk to whoever's behind the counter. Sion never gets of track with either Mark or Jennifer and Ketta doesn't think I'm that interesting a topic when talking with Jennifer, she never has much reason to talk to Mark. Today Mark is working the store…I don't know where his wife is. As per norm Ketta walks straight up to the counter with a bunch of stuff to sell, a grin on her face as she sorts the junk out. Sion is never as bouncy as his…um, you know I don't know exactly what their relation is. They look similar but I don't know enough about sprites to write it off as genetics, Sproutlings aren't all exactly related and they all look identical. Unless something happened to them while I've been standing here which makes me ask another question: if I ever become flesh and blood again, will my legs be sore?

Oh but I'm rambling and Ketta has left the store in search of Rachel's mother. Not for the first time I make a note that if you look at her the right way you can see her underwear and thusly I conclude: she needs a longer skirt. Mark and Sion are engaged in bartering for prices…I really don't see why they bother they always agree on the same price every time, but I suppose it's the principle of the fact. Unless that too has changed.

Really I don't want to be in the dark about all of this, it's not like I _asked_ to be this way but Miss was angry at Bud and out of all the kids in that room he chose me to be his human shield. I think there was a big cover up about it, but I'm not sure. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by odds, ends and low class weaponry, listening to a faerie lady and a scantly clad sprite talk about arranging a picnic and watching the poor duck the sprite dragged in search for a means to hang himself. By the time the thing found rope among all this crud however, it was time to go… I've never seen a Mad Mallard walk so fast.

While I'm on the subject, Sion has concluded his business with Mark and is on his way out. He'll be back though; he and Ketta always show up again. At the door Sion tosses me a side long glance, then pushed that ridiculously bright red hat farther back on his head to make sure he's seeing right.

"Hey Mark. How long have you had that statue?"


End file.
